Gatomon's Softcore Tourture
by BlackVolt180
Summary: This my first fanfic so please like it this took a lot of thinking and humor ideas. and plz add to favorites. thanks for reading


It was partly sunny day as Veemon was looking for Gatomon in the park of the big city. He was finally going to have the courage to ask Gatomon out on a date. "Yes finally today is the day that I finally have the courage to ask her out on a date," thought Veemon "But first I need to find her first before I can ask her out." Veemon was now in the center of the park looking for Gatomon.

"Gatomon? Hey Gatomon where are you?" Veemon shouted. Just then Veemon heard a small yawn coming from up the tree he was standing over. "Hey Gatomon you up there?" Veemon shouted. "Yes I am and I was taking a lovely cat nap before you started yelling." Just then Gatomon came down from the tree by jumping from the tree and in front of Veemon.

She still had her big yellow and red gloves with her black claws. Her body was white and her tail was striped with white and purple. As she scratched her ears, Gatomon looked at Veemon and said, "So what was with all that shouting for my name Veemon? Is there something that you wanted from me?" Veemon smiled and said, "As matter of fact there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Ok what is it?" Gatomon asked. Veemon took Gatomon's hand as he pulled her over to the tree and sat down. "Gatomon there's something I want to ask you but I didn't have the courage to before. Gatomon…will you go out on a date with me?" Veemon said in a triumph voice. Gatomon just looked at Veemon as he stood up tall and proud with a courage look on his face.

Gatomon sighed and said, "Sorry Veemon but I'm going out on a date with Patamon today. Hope you understand." Veemon's face went from courage to heartbroken but then a smile appeared on his face and it wasn't the happy type of smile. "Uh Veemon are you okay?" Gatomon asked. "Of course Gatomon. By the way Gatomon I have a present for you but you have to close you're eyes," said Veemon.

Gatomon's eyes widened when she heard Veemon say that so she decided to close her eyes so Veemon could give her the surprise that she wanted. "Also you're going to be feeling some movements on you're body but it won't be anything bad," said Veemon. As Gatomon continued to keep her eyes closed, Veemon was looking around for some type of rope on the ground.

He then spotted from vines on the tree as he pulled some out from the tree and started tying the vines around Gatomon's wrists. Next he used the other vines to tie her ankles together so she couldn't move. "Ok Gatomon you can open you're eyes now," said Veemon with that smile of evil. She opened and noticed that she was lying on her stomach.

"Hey I can't move my wrists or ankles! Veemon what did you do?" she asked. He smiled as he got on top of Gatomon's back. "Well since won't go on a date with me I'll just have some fun with you," said Veemon as he started to tickle Gatomon's armpits. No one knew this but Gatomon is a ticklish digimon and she didn't know why she was ticklish but she just was.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehe Veeehehehehehehehehehehemon stop it hehehehehehehehe!" Gatomon giggled. "Stoohahahahahahahahahahahahap it hehehehehehehehehehehehe!" He didn't listen as he continued to tickle her armpits. "Ahahahahahahahahahahaha Veemon stop it!" Gatomon giggled "Pleaseeeee stop it hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!"

Three minutes later Veemon continued to tickle Gatomon's armpits and she had tears steaming down her face. "Pleaseeehehehehehehehehehe stop Veeeeeeemon!" she giggled "No mooorrrrreeee ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Veemon stopped tickling her pits as he was moving to her belly sides and started to tickle her belly sides which made her laugh even more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOT THEREEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE PLEASEEEEEEEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gatomon laughed "DARN IT VEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEMON AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Veemon smiled and said, "So I found your ticklish spots huh? Well I'm just getting started!" He started tickling them faster which made more tears steam down her face.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOP IT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA VEEEEMON PLEASEEEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gatomon laughed "YOU'REEEEE KILLLLING MEEEEE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Veemon continued this for more than four minutes and then he decided to give Gatomon a little breather.

After that breather Veemon headed straight for Gatomon's toes as he started tickling her toes. "NOOOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASEEEEE STOP VEEEEEEMON AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gatomon laughed "NOT MY TOOOOOEEESSSS AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA DARN IT!" Veemon just chuckled as he continued to tickle Gatomon's toes and feet.

A few minutes later Veemon was still tickling Gatomon's feet and her body was really sweating. " NO MOREEEEEE VEEMON AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed "NO MORE NO MORE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Veemon sighed as he stopped tickling Gatomon's feet and untied her from the vines.

As she regained her breath Veemon asked with a smile, "So no hard feelings right?" She looked at him angrily as her body started to glow and she digivolve to Angewomon. Veemon gulped as she launched her Celestial Arrow at Veemon and missed. "Wait let's talk about this!" But she was in no mood to talk as she continued to fire her Celestial Arrows at Veemon through out the park and he had a big smile across his face.


End file.
